overwatch_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Borya
Borya is a defensive Tank that can easily cut off an area with his Gas Charges, Stun enemies with his Jessile Cannon, and charge down flank heroes with Dead Man's Charge. Abilities Passive: Heavy Filters Borya’s gas mask prevents him from taking damage from his gas. Primary Fire: Jessile Cannon A powerful, single-shot cannon that fires a shell that deals 50 damage and stuns enemies for 1 second in an area. Secondary Fire: Gas Charges Fire a round that releases a cloud of gas, dealing 5 damage upon impact, while the gas slows enemies by 25%, increases the cooldown of movement abilities by a bonus 50%, and dealing 25 damage every half second, as well as negating any healing. The gas cloud covers an eight meter area, and lasts for 20 seconds. LShift: Dead Man’s Rush Borya rushed in a target direction, gaining exponential speed over 3 seconds, up to 25 meters a second. Upon hitting an enemy while charging, it will deal up to 125 damage upon impact, as well as knocking down any enemies near the impact. Ultimate: Memories of War Ult Activation Line: "Это не конец!" (it's not over) Borya releases a massive cloud of gas around him, covering a 32 meter area around Borya. Personality & Description Personality Borya is a stern, hulking brute of a man, with one mechanical arm, a thick Slavic accent, and a distrust of Volskaya Industries and its allies. He enjoys being around omnics, as he has more metal than flesh. He dislikes both Zarya and Volskaya Industries, for their distrust of omnics. Description Borya is a brutish man, at least 7 ft tall, with the muscle mass to match. His right hand and forearm is replaced by a mechanical prosthetic, with visible pneumatic actuators in the forearm, fingers, and wrist. His lower body is covered by a powerful pneumatic-enhanced suit that covers his legs, crotch, and stomach. a gas mask covers his moth and nose, with three filters situated in a triangle. Backstory War is a horrific thing, a thing that happens again and again, never ceasing, because people forget the horrors of the past. Borya is not one of those who forget the horrors of war, for he lived the war that people forget. Borya is the hero, permanently crippled and forgotten. Borya Sormnavov is a man, first and foremost. He fought in the Cabal War, when a section of the Russian military, now known as the Cabal, went rogue and sieged Moscow. They did this because they learned that Ms. Volskaya was gaining technology from the oppressed Omnic Population, and was enraged by the dealings. Borya was one of the Cabal, with one seperation; he wanted to free the Omnics from their oppression, for he was dumped by his parents, and an omnic couple brought him up. During the Cabal War, Borya and his adopted parents were captured, taken to a testing facility, and exposed to an experimental gas called “Electric Smoke”, that was made by Volskaya Industries to control riots, for 2 hours. Both of his parents suffered incredible motor damage, and were unable to do complex motor functions for a few days. Borya survived the exposure, and managed to escape the facility, parents in arms. For 3 straight months, his body was wracked with both physical and psychological pain, as his body grew in both muscle size and bone density, due to his exposure to the “Electric Smoke”. His lungs and mind were both horrifically damaged by the exposure, and he could barely think for days, bedridden and in constant pain. When the pain finally stopped, he was comparable to Aleksandra Zaryanova, but he gained her amount of muscle in 3 months, instead of years of exercise. His right forearm bone fractured into pieces, due to the sheer stress of the growth, which he replaced with a prosthetic. His lungs were in degraded pieces, which he coughed up, along with blood and phlegm, requiring prosthetic lungs just to breathe, along with a self-cleaning filter in his windpipe. In a few years, he opened the Sormavov Omnic Sanctuary, gained from money made by offering his services as a Bodyguard and Escort. The Omnic Sanctuary is a place where Omnics and humans are treated as equals, neither getting special treatment over the other. When he heard about Overwatch's recall, he joined in, hoping to bring the innocence of the omnic population to light.